


탈출

by pukatus



Series: 스왑펠 형제 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Character Death, Child Abuse, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Coercion, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Kissing
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukatus/pseuds/pukatus
Summary: The Swapfell Brothers 시리즈의 한국어 번역입니다.번역 허락해주신 undertalefruitsalad 님께 감사드립니다.





	1. 거짓말을 하는 법

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988671) by [undertalefruitsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad). 



> 오역 지적은 트위터 DM ( @pukatus )으로 해주세요.

샌즈가 처음으로 기억하는 것은 고통이었다. 고통은 딱히 그 때에만 있었던 것이 아니라 언제나 있어왔던 것 같다. 어쩌면 정말 그랬을지도 모르지만 샌즈로서는 알 도리가 없었다. 그는 실험체였다. 혼종이었다. 그는 많은 것들을 견뎌야 했다. 대부분은 그가 그저 받아들인 것들이고 말이다. 그들은 그에게 하얀 셔츠를 입히고 감옥 안에 두었다. 그들은 샌즈가 시험에 통과하거나, 싸움을 이기거나, 연구를 견뎌내면 먹을 것을 주었다. 그는 멀쩡한 겉모습을 유지해야 했지만 그렇지 못했다. 6살이 되었을 때 그는 절망할 뻔 했다. 이곳에 그를 위한 것은 아무 것도 없었고 자유로워질 수 있다는 희망도 포기했다. 만약 그가 단지 고통을 받기 위해 살아야 하는 존재라면, 차라리 죽는 것이 나았다.

과학자는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알고는 샌즈를 격려하는 한편 위협했다. 고통을 가하기도 했다. 어떤 것도 먹혀들지 않았다. 다행히 그들에게는 샌즈가 모르는 비장의 무기가 있었고 이제 그것을 사용할 때가 되었다.

거슨 박사는 샌즈를 개인적으로 불러내었다. 그가 불려간 곳은 평소와 다른 방이었고 모든 것이 새하얀 색이었다. 방은 유리로 덮인 아기 요람을 제외하고는 텅 비어 있었다.

“백설공주의 관 같아.”

샌즈는 생각했다. 그들은 샌즈에게 정신 훈련과 교육을 겸해 동화책을 읽게 해주었던 것이다. 그 동화들은 끔찍한 맹수와 끔찍한 상황과 고문과 섬뜩한 행위로 가득 차 있었고 어린이들에게 주변을 잘 살펴야 한다는 단순하지만 좋은 교훈을 담고 있었다.

그들이 요람으로 갔을 때 거슨 박사가 그들 사이의 침묵을 깼다.

“내가 왜 널 여기로 데려왔는지 궁금하겠지.”

샌즈는 궁금하지 않았다. 그로 하여금 또 다시 그들을 위해 싸우도록 만들기 위한 속임수일 거라고 확신했다. 하지만 그는 싸우지 않을 것이다. 아니면, 싸워서 상대 실험체가 그를 끝장낼 수 있도록 유도하거나. 하지만 과학자들은 그렇게 내버려 두지 않을 것이다. 퍽이나 그러겠다. 그들은 샌즈를 만들어내고 유지하는 데에 너무 많은 노력을 들였다. 간단히 죽는 것은 용인할 수 없었다. 그들은 그를 위한 계획을 지니고 있었다.

“넌 많은 것들을 재료로 해서 만들어진 제품이다. 우리는 괴물의 가장 위협적인 적, 인간의 시체에서 널 만들어냈다. 그리고 가장 위대한 전사 윙딩 가스터는 널 만들어내기 위해 자신의 신체 일부를 넘겨주었고 그것을 통해 그가 가진 힘과 마법을 결합할 수 있었지. 그리고 여기에서 일하는 모든 괴물들의 마법이 네게 생명을 부여했다.”

그들은 요람 근처에 거의 다 왔다.

“그렇다면 우리는 왜 괴물을 만들 수 있는 쉬운 방법들을 두고 굳이 어려운 길들을 걸어와야 했을까?”

“완벽한 무기를 만들기 위해서였겠죠. 인류를 몰살시킬 수 있을 정도로 강력한 무기.”

샌즈는 홀린 듯이 대답했다. 그가 셀 수도 없이 들어왔던 이 말들은 그의 내면 안에 들어와 불타고 있었다. 드디어 그들은 요람 앞에 섰고 샌즈는 그 요람에 궁금증을 가질 수밖에 없었다. 그는 안을 들여다보려고 했으나 거슨이 팔을 잡아당겨 막았다.

샌즈는 이 늙은 괴물이 그를 만지는 것을 끔찍하게 싫어했다. 거슨은 그를 다치게 하지는 않았지만 단지 자신의 즐거움을 위해 샌즈로 하여금 아프고, 무력함을 느끼도록 할 수 있었다. 심지어 다른 자들과 함께 있을 때조차.

“샌즈, 네 남동생이란다.”

비로소 샌즈는 그의 남동생을 볼 수 있었다. 관처럼 생긴 침대에 작은 스켈레톤이 누워서 고른 숨을 내쉬며 잠들어 있었다. 샌즈의 마음이 정신없이 뛰었다. 저 박사가 무엇을 원하는지 알았다. 그는 거짓말들을 해왔고- 오, 너무나 많은 거짓말들을 해왔다. 이것 또한 샌즈를 원하는 대로 조종하기 위한 또 다른 속임수일 것이다. 하지만 샌즈는 거슨이 거짓말을 하고 있지 않다는 것을 알았다. 그는 여기에 평화롭게 잠들어 있는 작은 뼈다귀가 그의 형제라는 것을 알았다. 그는 영혼 안에서 그 사실을 알 수 있었고 그것은 고통과 절망 그리고 공포 외의 감정을 느낀 최초의 순간이었다. 그는 아무런 말도 할 수가 없었고 그 어떤 대가를 치러서라도 그의 동생 곁에 있고 싶었다.

샌즈는 동생을 만지고 싶었다. 두 팔로 동생을 안아 안전하다고 느끼게 해주고 싶었다. 그는 유리 위로 손을 뻗었고 아기는 마치 유리 위로 그것을 느낀 듯 잠에서 깨어났다. 그리고 샌즈가 그 순진하고, 때 묻지 않은 눈이 희망과 신뢰 - 샌즈가 단 한 번도 본 적 없는 – 를 담고 있는 것을 보았고 샌즈는 그 눈을 지키기 위해 무슨 짓이든 하리라고 확신했다. 아기는 이상하게도, 놀랄 정도로 약하고, 취약하고 연약했음에도 불구하고 샌즈가 이제껏 느끼지 못한 기운을 갖고 있었다. 그리고 이 작은 스켈레톤이 샌즈를 향해 시선을 발하는 모습은 마치 이 아기도 샌즈와 같은 것을 느끼는 것만 같았다. 그들은 연결되어 있었다. 유리로 막혀있음에도 불구하고 이 작은 것의 웃음소리는 방 전체를 가득 채웠다. 그리고 그 웃음은 샌즈의 영혼 안 가장 특별한 곳으로 흘러들어왔다.

샌즈의 손이 유리 위에서 멀어졌을 때조차 아기는 그의 촉감을 느끼는 것 같았다. 아기는 샌즈의 손에 닿으려고 그 자리에서 발버둥을 쳤고, 결국 이 작은 괴물의 두 손이 샌즈의 손이 있는 곳에 닿았다. 샌즈는 유리 너머로도 서로를 끌어안으려다 벽에 막혀 나아가지 못하는 마법의 움직임을 느낄 수 있었다. 샌즈는 떨고 있었고, 그의 얼굴에 눈물이 떨어져 내렸다. 그의 입은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 이것은 그가 후일 깨닫게 된 행복이라는 감정이었다.

강하고 거친 발톱이 샌즈를 감싸 유리로부터 떼어냈다. 그는 동생에게로 돌아가고 싶은 열망을 느꼈다. 비록 유리 너머로밖에 만날 수 없지만 말이다. 그의 발버둥은 소용이 없었다. 거슨이 그를 강하게 틀어쥐고 있었다.

“그의 이름은 파피루스다. 마음에 드니?”

샌즈는 사랑love을 느낀 적 없었지만 그 감정이 어떤 느낌일 것인지는 어렴풋하게 알고 있었다. 분명 LOVE와는 매우 반대되는 것이었다. 그리고 그 감정이 샌즈가 파피루스를 볼 때 느끼는 것이었다.

“난 그를 사랑해요.”

그의 간단명료한 대답이었다.

그리고 바로 이 때 샌즈는 자신의 생각을 숨기는 법을 배우게 된다. 왜냐하면 이 정직한 대답이 샌즈와 파피루스 둘의 운명을 파멸로 이끌었기 때문이었다.

거슨이 그를 밀어낼 때조차 샌즈의 눈은 파피루스를 떠날 줄을 몰랐고 그의 작은 동생은 여전히 그를 향해 미소 짓고 있었다. 하지만 만약 그가 박사에 좀 더 주의를 기울일 수 있었다면, 좀 더 시야를 넓게 가질 수 있었다면, 악의에 가득 찬 거슨의 미소를 볼 수 있었으리라.

“그럼 샌즈, 넌 최근 들어 매우 실망스러운 모습을 보였다. 매우 비협조적이었고 그건 아마도… 동기의 부족인 것 같더군.”

거슨이 말하는 단어와 톤이 샌즈를 붙들었다. 이것은 좋은 징조가 아니었다.

“지금까지 성과가 썩 좋지 못했기 때문에 널 대체할 만한 실험체를 생각하고 있었지. 바로 네 동생이다. 하지만 그는 지금 아무 것도 할 수가 없어. 만약, 네가 착한 아이로 있어준다면 너의 동생은 네가 받는 실험을 받지 않을 것이다. 그가 나이 들어서도, 네가 있는 한 그에게 아무 것도 하지 않을 거야. 네 동생이 너의 수준에 도달하려면 매우 긴 시간이 걸리겠지만, 네가 복종하지 않는다면 우리도 어쩔 수 없지. 다시 협조적으로 굴겠니, 샌즈?”

샌즈는 동생에게 못 박혀 있던 그의 눈동자를 비로소 거슨의 얼굴에 향했다. 샌즈는 그저 울고 싶었다. 이것이 얼마나 부당한 일인지 말하고 싶었지만 이미 몇 차례고 시도해본 일이었다. 다른 선택지가 없었다. 샌즈는 그들에게 복종해야만 했다. 그가 대답했을 때 그의 목소리는 거의 알아듣기 어려울 정도로 작았고 온순했다. 하지만 거슨은 딱히 들어야 할 필요가 없었다. 어떤 대답이 나올지 이미 알고 있었으니까.

“네.”

늙은이의 얼굴에 미소가 커져갔다.

“그 말을 듣게 되어 매우 기쁘구나, 샌즈. 네 덕분에 모두에게 이 일이 쉬워질 거야. 하지만 말해둬야겠는데, 우리를 다시는 실망시키지 마라. 왜냐하면 네가 실패할 때마다 너의 어린 동생이 고통을 받아야 할 테니까. 네가 실수를 할 때마다 네 동생이 다칠 거다. 네가 우리의 명령을 거부하거나, 거절하거나, 어떤 형태로든 불손해진다면 네 동생이 고통을 받아야 할 거다.”

이제 샌즈는 단지 비명만을 지르고 싶어졌다. 전보다 더 최악이었다. 훨씬 상황이 나빴다. 샌즈가 제대로 해내지 못하는 실험들이 있었다. 샌즈가 제대로 해낼 수 있도록 만들어진 실험들이 아니었다. 샌즈의 정신적 한계와 좌절을 실험하기 위해 고안된 실험들이었고 그럼에도 불구하고 그의 실패로 기록이 되고 있었다. 거슨 박사 또한 이 사실을 잘 알고 있었다.

“그러니 부디 네 기술을 더욱 갈고 닦길 바란다, 샌즈. 그러니까, 이 사랑스럽고 예쁜 얼굴이 다치는 것을 원하지는 않겠지?”

“제발, 제발 그를 해치지 마세요! 당신이 원하는 것은 무엇이든지 할게요. 그저 제발, 그에게 손대지 마세요!”

“오, 샌즈. 하지만 파피루스를 그 운명에서 지켜낼 수 있는 것은 내 소관이 아니다. 파피루스의 미래는 너에게 달렸지. 말이 나왔으니 말인데, 네가 지금 받아야 하는 실험이 있고 서두르는 것이 좋겠구나.”

샌즈는 고개를 떨구며 체념했다. 그는 여전히 거슨의 손에 붙잡혀 있었다. 방을 나오기 전 그는 질문을 해야 했다.

“제발, 파피루스를 안아 봐도 될까요?”

거슨은 발걸음을 멈추지도 않은 채로 간단하게 대답했다.

“네가 착하게 군다면 파피루스와 함께 있을 수 있겠지.”

샌즈는 잘 해내지 못했다.

그 실패가 파피루스의 첫 번째 흉터가 되었다. 앞으로 생겨날 더 많은, 아주 많은 흉터들의 시작이었다.

 

샌즈가 처음으로 동생을 안아볼 수 있게 된 것은 거의 일 년이 지나서였다. 그들은 샌즈가 그럴 만한 자격을 얻었다고 했다. 그가 처음으로 다른 괴물을 죽인 것이다. 그것은 샌즈가 마법을 쓸 수 있게 되면서부터 그들이 쭉 기다려왔던 것이었다. 여기엔 언제나 문제가 있었는데, 아무리 샌즈에게 가혹한 벌을 가해도 그는 다른 괴물을 죽일 수가 없었다. 하지만 이번에는 해냈다. 단지 사고에 불과했지만 문제가 되지 않았다. 이것은 하나의 성취였고 그는 상을 받을 만했다. 심지어 EXP를 얻으면서 느낄 수 있었던 영혼이 무거워지는 감각마저도 즐거움으로밖에 생각되지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그는 드디어 파피루스를 안을 수 있게 되었기 때문이다. 파피루스는 이미 많이 자라 스스로 걷고 몇 걸음을 걸을 수 있었다. 하지만 샌즈는 파피루스가 자신의 힘으로 걸어 다닐 틈조차 주지 않았다. 단지 파피루스와 떨어져 있는 것이 끔찍하게 싫다는 이유로.

샌즈는 파피루스의 몸에 남겨진 상처들을 보았다. 몇몇은 최근의 상처였고 몇몇은 어설프게 치료되었고 어떤 상처들은 이미 사라져가고 있었으며 어떤 것들은 아마 파피루스의 남은 일생 내내 남겨질 흉터가 될 것이었다. 샌즈는 너무나 큰 죄책감을 느꼈다. 파피루스가 고통을 받아야 했던 것은 오직 그의 잘못이었다. 그들이 명령하는 실험을 제대로 해내지 못 했기 때문이 아니라, 그의 동생을 진짜 위협으로부터, 사악한 괴물들로부터 지켜내지 못한 그의 책임이었다.

그들이 함께 지낸 시간은 인생에서 가장 행복한 시간이었고 샌즈는 다시 함께 하기 위해서는 무슨 짓이라도 하겠다고 마음먹었다. 그것이 설령 수없이 많은 괴물들을 죽여야 한다는 것을 의미할 지라도, 수없이 많은 괴물들이 먼지로 화할 때까지 고문해야 한다는 것을 의미할지라도 파피루스를 보기 위해서라면 샌즈는 거리낌 없이 할 수 있었다.

파피루스의 눈은 여전히 처음 만났을 때와 마찬가지로 사랑스러웠다. 희망에 가득 찬 눈이었지만, 이제는 좀 더 지쳐 보였다. 아기에게서는 볼 수 없는, 보여져서는 안 되는 고단함이었다.

파피루스는 여전히 조용했고, 심지어 그가 내는 소리나 작은 웃음마저도 조용했다. 하지만 파피루스는 샌즈만큼이나 함께 있는 것을 좋아했다.

오래지 않아 그들은 결국 사랑스러운 동생을 뺏어가고 말았다. 샌즈는 비명을 지르고 싶었고 그들을 곤죽으로 만들 때까지, 그들을 먼지로 만들 때까지 때리고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 아무 것도 하지 않았다. 그는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 눈물에 뺨이 흐르는 것도 내버려 두었다. 파피루스는 비명을 지르지도, 소리를 지르지도 않았다. 단지 샌즈를 바라보며 샌즈를 붙잡기 위해 손을 뻗을 뿐이었다. 파피루스는 절망적인 눈으로 왜 그들이 다시 떨어져야만 하는지 이해를 하지 못하고 있었다. 그리고 샌즈는 아무 것도 할 수가 없었다. 그가 파피루스에게 해줄 수 있었던 것은 오직 고통스럽게 한 것 뿐이었다. 그러니 실패해서는 안 된다. 모든 테스트를 통과해야만 했다. 동생을 다시 보기 위해서라면 샌즈는 누구든 다치게 하거나 죽일 것이었고 무엇이든 파괴할 것이었다.

하지만 샌즈는 그 자신을 파괴하고 말았다. 매우 격렬했던 싸움에서 샌즈는 하마터면 먼지가 될 뻔 했고 너무 오랫동안 쓰러져 있었다. 그를 살아남게 한 것은 오직 파피루스에 대한 생각이었다. 파피루스를 그들의 손에 내버려둔 채로 죽을 수는 없다. 그 아이는 지금까지 어떤 기쁜 일도 경험한 적이 없었다. 그리고 샌즈가 일어났을 때 그는 살아있다기보다는 차라리 시체에 가까웠다. 그는 예전의 상태로 회복할 수가 없었다.

그는 실패작이었다.

 

첫 번째 실험이었던 샌즈는 실패했다.

하지만 그들에게는 다행스럽게도 파피루스는 훨씬 전도유망해보였다.

과학자들은 이제 샌즈를 어디에 사용해야 하는지 의논하기 시작했다.

이제 샌즈는 싸울 수 없다. 그는 결코 그들이 원했던 강력한 무기가 되지 못할 것이다. 하지만 그들은 샌즈에게 너무나 많은 시간과 에너지 그리고 노력을 쏟아 부었다. 그것들이 낭비되게 할 수는 없었다.

그들이 결론을 내리지 못 하고 있었을 때 W. D. 가스터가 이 파국에 대하여 알고 나서 거슨 박사에게 직접 설명을 요구했다. 그들은 분노에 차서 논쟁을 했지만 결국 그 “물질적 마법적 재능의 낭비”를 직접 보기를 원한다고 요구하기에 이르렀다.

샌즈가 가스터를 만난 것은 처음이 아니었다. 이 전사는 언제나 샌즈를 공허한 눈으로 응시하고 있었다. 마치 구역질나는 벌레를 관찰해야 하는 사람처럼 말이다. 가스터는 자신이 해내지 못한 위업을 이 작은 괴물이 해낼 수 있으리라고는 전혀 생각하지 않았다. 그리고 그의 “아들”에 대한 이 감정을 숨기려고 하지도 않았다. 그래서 가스터가 샌즈를 명예롭게 여기지 않을 것이라는 것은 뻔 한 일이었다.

“넌 실패작이다! 널 만들어내기 위해 내가 제공했던 그 모든 것들이 후회된다. 너는 네 재료였던 인간만큼이나 쓸모가 없다. 이 쓸모없는 쓰레기야.”

이 모욕은 수 시간처럼 느껴졌다. 샌즈는 이 장광설이 그의 상태를 바꿔줄 것이라고는 생각되지 않았다. 적어도 그 때엔 그렇게 생각했다. 가스터는 경멸을 적나라하게 드러내며 샌즈를 폭행했고 다른 과학자들이 들어와 끼어들어서야 고함이 멈췄다.

그의 마지막으로 남기고 간 말은 샌즈를 가장 고통스럽게 한 말이었다.

“나의 다른 투자가 이것처럼 되지 않도록 확실히 해라. 어쩌면 그는 내가 진정 아들이라고 말할 수 있을만한 것이 될지도 모르지.”

샌즈는 그것에 대해 생각해본 적이 없었다. 하지만 이제 그가 아닌 파피루스가 최우선 실험체가 되었다. 그들은 파피루스를 구부리고 부술 것이었고 샌즈는 파피루스를 보호하기 위해 또 다시 아무 것도 할 수가 없었다.

그는 감옥에 넣어졌다. 가끔 그들이 샌즈를 기억해냈을 때, 과학자 한 명이 그에게 음식을 갖다 주었다. 하지만 그것 외엔 샌즈는 그저 감옥 안에 갇혀 있을 뿐이었다. 잊혀진 채로. 그가 형제를 다시 만날 수 있는 실낱같은 기회조차 남아있지 않았다.

샌즈가 무너져내렸을 때 파피루스가 3살이 되어 샌즈가 받던 테스트를 받을 수 있었다. 하지만 파피루스의 작고 연약한 영혼은 싸움 같은 것에는 어울리지 않았다. 이런 고통을 받아서는 안 됐다. 거슨이 파피루스를 그 고통스러운 테스트 과정에 밀어 넣었을 때 파피루스에게는 아무런 문제가 없었다. 하지만 다른 영혼을 향해 잔인함을 드러내야 할 때가 되었을 때 파피루스는 동요했다. 그리고 몇 번의 압박과 위협이 있었고, 압박을 받을 때마다 파피루스 또한 부서져 내렸다. 그는 어떤 대응에도 반응하지 않은 채 그저 무관심 속에서 감옥 안에 시체처럼 누워 있을 뿐이었다.

그리고 그 때가 되어서야 비로소 그들은 샌즈를 파피루스와 만나게 해주었다.

파피루스는 작고 연약한 껍데기 같았다. 샌즈는 파피루스가 놓인 상태에 엄청난 충격을 받았고 이 작은 해골에게 달려와 두 팔로 껴안았다. 그는 그저 파피루스를 안전하게 보호하고 싶었다. 그가 파피루스를 위해 여기에 있다는 사실을 알게 해주고 싶었다. 파피루스가 모든 것을 포기하기 직전이라는 것은 명백해보였다.

파피루스는 어쩌면 먼지가 될지도 모른다. 그렇게 된다면 이 곳을 영원히 떠날 수 있다. 하지만 샌즈는 파피루스가 마지막 순간에 외로움과 고통과 공포를 느끼도록 내버려둘 수 없었다.

“파피루스, 나 여기 있어. 넌 혼자가 아냐. 내가 있는 한 그들은 널 아프게 하지 않을 거야. 내가 네 곁에 있어.”

샌즈는 동생이 그가 곁에 있다는 것을 느끼길 빌며 마치 기도하는 것처럼 중얼거렸다. 자신의 영혼의 가장 미력한 박동이라도 파피루스가 느끼길 빌었다. 그의 말이 파피루스에게 닿기를 빌었고, 그 어떤 이유에서라도 파피루스가 그를 이 지옥굴에 남기고 떠나지 않기를 빌었다. 그래도, 파피루스가 만약 떠난다면 샌즈 또한 떠날 수 있을 것이다. 그것은…. 안심이 되었다.

작은 뼈다귀가 드디어 생명의 징조를 보이기 시작했고, 움직였다. 그의 눈빛은 불안하게 떨렸고 이윽고 샌즈를 보았다. 하지만 그 눈빛은 샌즈가 알던 파피루스의 눈이 아니었다. 절망으로 가득 차 텅 비어 있었다.

샌즈는 진정 실패작이었다. 그는 자신에게 삶의 기쁨을 준 유일한 존재조차 안전하게 지켜낼 수 없었다.

그들은 파피루스를 망가뜨리고 말았다. 샌즈와 마찬가지로 말이다. 그리고 그는 아무 것도 막지 못했다. 하지만 그것을 만회해야만 했다.

“샌즈?”

파피루스의 목소리는 소심했다. 고통에 가득 차서, 샌즈가 정말로 여기에 있는지 믿지 못하고 있었다.

“내가 여기에 있어, 동생아. 잠은 좀 잤어?”

샌즈는 파피루스가 말하게 하도록 노력했다. 파피루스가 마음을 다잡을 수 있는 것을 주려고 노력했다. 어떻게든 동생을 되찾으려 애썼다.

“….아니…. 안 잤어.”

파피루스는 말을 멈췄다. 샌즈는 파피루스가 자신의 상태를 표현하는 방법을 모른다는 사실을 알고 있었지만 그것은 문제가 되지 않았다. 그의 작은 동생이 그를 향해 미소 지었고 샌즈에게 몸을 기댔다.

“여기에 있을 거야?”

  
“응. 여기에 있을 거야.”

그리고 세상의 그 어떤 것에도 아랑곳하지 않은 채 서로를 껴안은 채로 그렇게 앉아있었다. 둘이서 함께, 평화롭게.

거슨이 조수들과 함께 돌아왔을 때 샌즈를 다시 데려가려고 했다. 하지만 샌즈는 거부했고 파피루스가 자신을 더욱 굳게 잡는 것을 느꼈다. 파피루스가 훌쩍이는 것을 듣고, 샌즈의 내면에서 무엇인가가 끊어졌다. 그가 버티고 서서 방어할 힘이 남아있는 한, 다시는 그들을 갈라놓게 두지 않을 것이다!

평소의 샌즈의 어두운 푸른 눈동자가 얼음 같은 푸른색으로 불타올랐다. 그는 일어섰다. 그리고 어린 아이에 불과했지만, 작은 아이에 불과했지만, 감히 범접할 수 없는 위압적인 존재가 되어 있었다.

“얘야, 네가 여기에 머무는 것이 옳지 않다는 것을 알고 있잖아. 제정신 차리고 따라와라.”

“난 제정신이야! 파피루스와 내가 함께 하는 것만이 유일한 옳은 일이야. 가까이 다가오면 너희 하나하나를 전부 먼지로 만들어버리겠어!”

이것은 이상적인 위협이 아니었다. 샌즈는 자신이 그들을 죽일 수 있을 만큼 강하다는 사실을 알았다. 비록 샌즈의 HP가 더 이상 쓸모없게 되었을지라도 공격력은 본래 그가 의도된 것만큼 강력했다. 저 자들이 다가온다면 그 어떤 망설임도 없이 그 힘을 사용할 것이었다.

누구도 그의 말을 의심하지 않았다.

그들은 재시도 했다.  
아무런 소용이 없었다.

그들은 다시 시도했다.  
그리고 또 다시 시도했다.

그리고 샌즈는 언제든지 준비가 되어 있을 터였다. 언제나 동생을 붙잡고 누구도 그들 가까이에 오도록 두지 않을 터였다.  
그러나 그들 형제는 어떤 음식도 손에 넣을 수 없었다. 샌즈는 굶주림에 익숙했지만 낮은 HP 때문에 그 이상 오래 버틸 수가 없었다. 그는 신체를 유지하기 위해 음식을 필요로 했다. 그는 자신의 몸을 이루는 마법이 떨어져가고 있음을 느꼈다.

그리고 며칠이 지난 후 샌즈는 기절했고 그들은 그를 끌고 갔다.

샌즈가 깨어났을 때 그는 뼈 하나조차 움직일 수가 없었다. 그는 목에 이르기까지 전신을 마법으로 구속당해 있었다. 그는 자신이 어떤 식으로든 영양을 공급받았다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그렇지 않았다면 깨어나지 못했을 테니까. 하지만 평소의 상태로 회복하기에는 형편없이 부족한 양이었다. 이런 상태에서조차 그들은 샌즈를 그만큼 구속해야 할 정도로 그를 두려워하고 있음이 분명했다. 이 자각이 샌즈로 하여금 음침한 만족을 주었다.

그는 주변을 돌아보기도 전에 혼자가 아니란 사실을 알 수 있었다. 거슨이 있었다.

“이제야 깼구나. 기분이 어떠니, 샌즈?”

샌즈는 박사가 자신의 이름을 부르는 것이 끔찍하게 싫었다. 그는 언제나 거슨을 싫어했지만 지금은 그 감정이 더욱 악화되었다. 샌즈는 대답하지 않기로 했고 거슨은 딱히 대답을 필요로 하지 않았다. 대화는 단지 거슨의 즐거움을 위한 것 그 뿐이었다.

“좋아, 샌즈. 넌 엄청난 문제들을 일으켰어. 네 입장을 이해하지 못 하는 것은 아니지만 널 이렇게 둘 수는 없다. 내가 보기에 너는 우리가 필요로 하는 딱 하나의 쓸모밖에 남지 않았고, 다행히 너 또한 그 역할을 원하는 것처럼 보이는구나. 파피루스 곁에 있어라. 네 동생은 재능이 있지만 제대로 돌봐주지 않으면 재능을 제대로 펼칠 수가 없으니까.”

작은 해골은 일이 이렇게 흘러가는 것을 원하지 않았다.

“모두에게 이득이 될 만한 제안이 하나 있다. 넌 파피루스 곁에 있을 수 있고, 둘이 함께 먹고 배울 수 있을 것이다. 너는 동생의 정신건강을 돌보는 거다. 그 대신 너는 우리에게 대들지 않고, 복종해야만 한다. 파피루스가 우리의 테스트, 싸움, 훈련 무엇이든 받아들여 잘 할 수 있게 만들어라. 네가 없으면 파피루스는 협조적이지 않을 테고 우리는 명백한 해결방안을 내버려 두고 두 값비싼 실험체를 낭비하기를 원하지는 않는다.”

이것은 우스운 일이다. 그는 파피루스와 함께 있길 원했다. 하지만 어떻게 그의 어린 동생으로 하여금 그 실험들을 겪게 만들 수 있겠는가? 이것은 안 좋은 상황이었다. 하지만 선택의 여지가 없었다. 변함없이.

“자, 동의한 거다.”

샌즈는 아무 말도 할 수가 없었고 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 거슨에게는 그 정도면 충분했다.

“그럼 그렇게 결론 났다. 우리가 함께 서로 원하는 것을 이룰 수 있게 되어 기쁘구나.”

일어나서 출구로 향하다가, 늙은 괴물은 방을 떠나기 직전 잠시 멈추더니 샌즈를 향해 말했다.

“이것이 네 마지막 기회라는 것이 알았으면 좋겠구나. 네 동생에게 무슨 일이 일어날지는 신경 쓰지 마라. 네가 또 다시 일을 망친다면 나는 널 원래의 재료들로 분해해버릴 것이다. 확실히 알았겠지.”

  
물론 그랬다. 거슨은 자신의 말을 듣게 하는 데에는 단 한 번의 실수도 없는 자였으니까.


	2. 어디까지 갈 셈이야?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swapfell Brothers 시리즈의 한국어 번역입니다.  
> 번역 허락해주신 undertalefruitsalad 님께 감사드립니다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *오역 지적은 트위터 DM ( @pukatus )으로 해주세요.

그들이 파피루스를 샌즈에게서 처음으로 떼어놓았다. 그의 어린 동생은 완강하게 저항했고 수동적이지 않은 태도로 거부했다. 그는 샌즈에게 한사코 달라붙으려 했고 샌즈 또한 파피루스와 함께 있는 것 외에는 원하는 것이 없었지만 그럴 수가 없었다. 만약 샌즈가 그의 동생을 위해 여기에 있는 것이라면, 삶을 위한 그 어떤 기회든 붙잡기 위해서라면, 샌즈는 자신의 감정을 자제해야만 했다. 그래서 샌즈는 그저 가만히 서서 그들이 동생을 빼앗아가는 것을 지켜보기만 했고 어린 파피루스는 샌즈의 이름을 부르짖으며 데려가지 말아달라고 빌었다.

 

두 번째에도 역시 파피루스는 비명을 질렀고 저항했고 울었다. 하지만 첫 번째만큼은 아니었다. 그는 빨리 포기했다.

 

세 번째가 최악이었다. 파피루스는 심지어 시도조차 하지 않았다. 그는 그저 시키는 대로 명령에 따랐지만 샌즈를 향해 마지막 시선을 돌렸을 때, “어째서?” 라는 의문과 슬픔으로 가득 찬 눈빛을 하고 있었다.

 

샌즈가 탈출할 생각을 한 것은 처음이 아니었다. 하지만 정말로 탈출해야만 한다는 마음을 먹게 된 것은 그 때가 처음이었다. 동생을 데리고 탈출할 것이다. 어떻게, 언제할지도 몰랐지만 이곳에 머물 수만은 없다는 것을 알았다. 그들이 함께 있더라도 이곳에 있는 이상 언젠가는 무너질 것이다.

 

그는 길을 찾아야만 했다.

만약 길이 없다면,

만드리라.

 

* * *

 

 

오래지않아 샌즈는 파피루스가 과학자들 손에 즐겁게 이끌려 갈 수 있는 방법을 찾아냈다. 파피루스의 학습이 시작되었기 때문이다. 그리고 파피루스는 그것을 좋아했다. 새롭고 흥미로운 정보들, 배워야 할 사실들과 연구해야 할 이론들과 그가 사랑해마지 않았던 동화들. 어느 날은 파피루스가 <인어공주>를 읽은 다음 방에 들어오자마자 그 이야기를 하기 시작했다.

 

“우리는 오늘 인어공주를 읽었어! 공주는 목소리를 줘버렸고 지상 위를 걸을 때 수천 개의 칼 위를 걷는 고통을 느껴야 했어. 하지만 그녀는 사랑을 하고 있었기 때문에 괜찮았어. 그녀가 사랑했던 사람은 그 사랑에 보답하지 않았어. 다른 여자와 결혼해버렸어! 하지만 공주는 사랑했던 남자를 위해서 고통으로 죽을 때까지 춤을 췄어. 그리고 그녀는 행복했어.”

 

잠시 동안 파피루스는 조용해졌고, 다음에 할 말을 찾으려는 것 같았다. 그러다가 샌즈에게로 가까이 다가와 진지한 눈을 하며 손을 잡아왔다.

 

“샌즈, 나도 형을 위해 내 발이 피가 나도 죽을 때까지 춤을 출거야. 만약 형이 나보다 다른 누군가를 더 사랑한다고 해도. 그리고 난 먼지가 될 거야. 하지만 형이 행복하다면 나도 행복해.”

 

샌즈는 뭐라고 말을 할 수가 없었다. 이런 어린 소년이 어떻게 그런 말을 할 수 있는 것일까? 파피루스의 말은 달콤했지만 너무나, 너무나 무서웠다. 그도 이 동화를 읽긴 했지만 인어공주가 타인을 위해 왜 그렇게까지 행동할 수 있는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 파피루스를 만나기 전까지는 그랬다. 샌즈는 동생을 오랫동안, 아주 오랫동안 끌어안을 수밖에 없었다.

 

“파피루스, 나는 오직 너와 함께 있을 때만 행복하다는 사실을 알아줘. 제발. 먼지가 되지 마.”

 

* * *

 

 

하지만 동화책을 읽는 때는 드물었다. 대부분의 시간은 파피루스는 전투에서 자신의 힘을 증명해야만 했다. 어느 날, 파피루스가 돌아왔을 때 온 몸에는 상처들이 가득했고 그 상처들은 치유된 지 얼마 안 된 흔적들이 남겨져 있었다. 그리고 기쁨에 가득 찬 얼굴로 샌즈에게 돌아와서 몸을 내던져 샌즈의 품 안에 안겼다.

 

“샌즈! 나 드디어 해냈어! 드디어 괴물들을 죽였어. 그래서 그들이 가지고 싶은 것이 있으면 뭐든지 주겠다고 했어. 그런데 난 뭘 받아야 할지 몰라서, 그들이 이걸 줬어.”

 

파피루스가 손을 뻗어 내밀었을 때 샌즈는 반짝이는 종이로 포장된 몬스터 캔디들을 볼 수 있었다.

 

“그들이 먹고 싶은 만큼 먹어도 되지만 가져가면 안 된다고 했어. 하지만 난 형이랑 같이 먹고 싶었어. 그리고 그들은 내가 갖고 싶은 것이 있으면 뭐든지 가져도 된다고 했고. 그래서 난 그냥 사탕을 들고 나왔어.”

 

연상의 스켈레톤은 충격을 받았다. 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 동생의 손 안에 있는 작은 사탕들을 바라보며 공포에 떨었다. 하지만 샌즈의 표정은 곧 공포에서 분노로 바뀌었다. 그는 파피루스의 손을 잡고 사탕들을 억지로 던져버렸다. 마치 사탕이 그들을 공격하는 무언가인 것처럼 말이다.

 

“파피루스, 미쳤어? 만약 이걸 들킨다면 우리에게 벌을 줄 거야! 이런 짓을 해서는 안 돼. 그리고 네가 누군가를 죽였다고? 어째서….? 어떻게? 아, 멍청한 별들이시여….”

 

마지막 말에 가서는 샌즈는 벽에 기댄 채로 바닥에 무너져 내렸다. 파피루스는 선 채로 눈물을 흘리고 있었고 절망에 빠져 형을 바라보았다. 파피루스는 자신이 무엇을 잘못했는지 알 수가 없었다. 그는 그저 착한 아이로 있고 싶을 뿐이었다. 벌을 받지 않고 샌즈에게 좋은 것을 가져다주고 싶었다. 파피루스는 그의 형의 기분을 좋게 해주고 싶었을 뿐이었는데 정확하게 반대의 결과가 되어버렸다. 울음소리와 함께 작은 뼈가 떨리는 것을 보고는 샌즈는 파피루스에게 가까이 다가오라고 손짓했다. 파피루스는 잠시 주저했지만 곧 샌즈의 팔 안에 몸을 던졌다.

 

“파피루스, 네가 한 일로 인해 우리에게 많은 문젯거리가 생길 수 있어. 난 네가 좋은 의도에서 그랬다는 것은 알지만 다시는 이런 일은 하지 마.”

 

그는 잠시 말을 멈추곤, 생각에 잠겼다.

 

“하지만 이미 저질러진 일이니, 빨리 증거를 없애는 것이 좋겠다. 할 수 있겠니?”

 

그는 파피루스에게 용기를 주며 웃어보였고 어린 스켈레톤은 미소로 답하며 바닥에 흩어진 사탕들을 주워 모았다.

 

샌즈는 사탕을 처음 먹어봤지만 마음에 들지 않았다. 너무 달고 끈적거려서 그를 질식시킬 것만 같았다. 하지만 그는 결국 다 먹었다. 그를 행복하게 만들어주려고 그 먼 길을 걸어 가져온 파피루스를 위해서.

 

* * *

 

 

어느 날은, 파피루스는 훨씬 우울해보였다. 그는 새로운 상처가 없는 것처럼 보였고 샌즈는 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 하지만 샌즈가 동생을 부를 때마다 그는 숨을 들이키며 구석에 쪼그려 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 그는 겁을 먹거나 슬픈 것 같지는 않았다. 파피루스는 아주 이상한 감정을 보이고 있었고 눈물을 흘리기까지 해서 샌즈를 더욱 불안하게 만들었다. 연상의 스켈레톤은 동생의 어깨를 팔로 감싸 있는 힘껏 위로해주려고 했다.

 

“그래서… 오늘 무슨 일이 있었는지 말해줄 수 있어?”

 

긴 침묵이 이어졌다. 하지만 샌즈는 방해하지 않았다. 파피루스는 가끔 자신이 원하는 단어를 찾기 위해 시간을 들여 집중을 해야 할 때가 있었다. 그리고 잠시 후 솔직하게 대답했다.

 

“응, 말할게. 나는 단지… 어떻게 말해야 할지 몰랐을 뿐이야.”

 

그리고 침묵이 더 이어졌다.

 

“오늘 난 연구자들 중 한 명을 죽였어.”

 

샌즈는 몸을 떨었다. 몸에서 떨림이 멈추지 않았다. 과학자를 다치게 하는 것은 아주 큰일이었으니 죽이는 것은 말할 것도 없었다. 그런데 파피루스는 그걸 아주 담담하게 받아들이고 있었고 샌즈는 그것에 충격을 받았다. 어쩌면 애초부터 파피루스는 이런 면을 갖고 있었고 샌즈가 뒤늦게야 알게 된 것일지도 몰랐다.

 

“내가 원해서 죽인 것이 아니라… 죽이고 싶긴 했는데, 그들이 멈추지 않아서였어. 실험 중의 하나가 아니었어. 그거 알아? 그들이 나한테 와서는 날 만졌는데, 평소엔 그렇게 싫지 않았는데 오늘은 싫었어.”

 

“그들이 널 다치게 했다고?”

 

“아니, 아니. 부드럽게 만졌어. 꼭 형이 날 토닥이는 것처럼. 그런데 다르게 느껴졌어. 그래서 멈추라고 말했는데 멈추지 않았어. 그래서 그들을 공격했고 다른 과학자들이 와서 무슨 일이 있었는지 물어봤어. 내가 이야기해주었더니 거슨은 내가 잘 했대. 만약 내가 원하지 않는 것이 있으면 싸워야 한대. 그리고 만약 내가 강하면 내가 원하는 건 무엇이든지 가질 수 있대.”

 

샌즈는 토할 것만 같았다. 파피루스가 무슨 말을 하는지 정확하게는 알 수 없었지만 그게 안 좋다는 것은 알았다. 그리고 거슨이 파피루스에게 벌을 주지 않았다는 것 또한 그를 불안하게 만들었다.

 

“그래서 거슨이 너에게 벌을 주지 않았다고.”

 

“응.”

 

“그래서 너는 무슨 생각이 들었어?”

 

“….복잡한 생각.”

 

“무슨?”

 

“난 강해. 나도 그걸 알아. 그러니까 난 내가 원하는 것은 뭐든지 가질 수 있어. 하지만… 난 내가 뭘 원하는지 몰라. 난 형을 가졌고, 형은 내가 원하는 전부니까.”

 

* * *

 

 

“샌즈! 오늘은 빨간모자를 읽었어.”

 

샌즈가 수업에서 돌아왔을 때 파피루스가 크게 외쳤다. 파피루스는 언제나처럼 샌즈의 품에 몸을 던졌고 샌즈가 대답을 하기도 전에 이미 말하기 시작했다.

 

“하지만 늑대는 정말 멍청했어. 침대에 있을 때 여자애의 기분을 좋게 만들어줘야 했어. 그랬다면 여자애는 그를 떠나지 않았을 거고 늑대는 외롭지 않았을 거야. 난 그렇게 멍청한 짓은 안 할 거야. 나는 누군가 내 곁에 있길 원한다면 그들이 내 곁에 있을 때 기분 좋게 만들어줄 거야.”

 

파피루스는 잠시 동안 망설이더니, 얼굴에 살짝 홍조를 띄고 그의 형을 올려다보았다.

 

“내가 있어서 기분 좋아, 샌즈?”

 

샌즈는 그 질문을 심각하게 생각하지 않았고 그래서 단순하게 적절한 대답을 말했다.

 

“응, 넌 날 행복하게 해주니까!”

 

그러자 파피루스가 신나서 꺅 하는 소리를 냈다.

 

“그렇지? 그래서 형이 날 떠나지 않는 거야. 그건 정말 멍청한 이야기였어. 늑대의 행동은 시작할 때는 좋았는데 말이야. 여자애에게 음식을 주는 거. 그건 정말 똑… 똑…. 똑… 바보 같지 않았어. 하지만 어쩌면 할머니를 잡아먹지 말았어야 할지도 몰라. 그러니까, 늙은이들은 질겨서 씹기가 힘들어 보이잖아. 거슨을 요리한다고 생각해봐. 맛이 없을 거야.”

 

파피루스는 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

“정말 멍청한 동화였어. 응, 모든 동화가 인어공주만큼 좋을 수는 없지.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

시간이 흘러갈수록 파피루스의 상처들은 기하급수적으로 늘어갔다. 하지만 파피루스는 싸움이 끝나고 나서 샌즈와 함께 있을 수 있다면 상처에는 신경도 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 반면 샌즈는 자신이 사랑하는 유일한 존재에게 일어나는 이 모든 일에 매일매일 상처를 받았다.

 

샌즈는 파피루스를 데리고 나가야 했다. 자유로워져야 했고 이런 고문을 계속되게 해서는 안 되었다. 그는 길을 찾아야만 했다.

 

그리고 운이 좋았다.

 

어떤 이유에서인지 그들은 샌즈에게 정신수련 레슨을 계속하게 했다. 교습보다 조금 더 나은 수준이었지만 말이다. 그리고 샌즈는 곧 그들이 왜 실험에 필요도 없는 자신을 이 레슨에 참여하게 하는지 알아냈다.

 

왜냐하면 그 선생이 샌즈를 동경했고 그를 곁에 두고 싶어 했기 때문이었다.

 

처음에는 그 선생이 샌즈를 좋아하는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다. 첫눈에는 말이다. 하지만 샌즈는 작은 것들을 눈치 챘다. 다른 연구원들이 주는 시선들과 달리, 그 선생이 주는 시선은 파피루스가 그에게 주는 시선과 닮아있었다. 샌즈와 단 둘이 있을 때의 선생의 목소리는 조금 더 낮았다. 이건 자주 있는 일은 아니었지만 그들이 단 둘이 있게 될 때는 선생이 작정해서 생기는 일이었다.

 

처음에는 샌즈는 이 상황을 어떻게 이용해야 할지 몰랐지만 시간이 지나자 그는 이해했다. 이것은 그의 계획에 이용할 수 있는 기회였다. 이 기회가 그를 다른 곳으로 데려다 줄 것이다! 이것이 그들 형제를 밖으로 데리고 나갈 수 있다!

 

그리고 곧 샌즈는 선생의 관심을 사려고 노력했고 선생은 매우 적극적으로 샌즈의 행동에 화답했다.

 

어느 날 그들이 단 둘이 있게 되었을 때, 샌즈는 선생이 뭔가 희망을 가져다주길 기대하며 작은 언질을 주었다.

“아시겠지만, 난 정말 뭔가를 더 배우고 싶어요. 그러니까, 난 더 이상 전사로서는 쓸모가 없지만 선생님이 저에게 새로운 것들을 가르쳐주신다면 제가 좋은 일들을 할 수 있을지도 모르잖아요. 선생님이 평소에 가르쳐주시는 것 외에 말이에요.”

 

샌즈는 선생에게 의미심장한 눈길을 던지고는 다시 무심하게 말을 이었다.

 

“하지만 이 레슨 외에는 제가 달리 할 수 있는 일이 없네요.”

 

그는 그의 선생에게 수줍은 곁눈질을 해보였다.

 

“이 레슨이 제가 기대하는 유일한 레슨이긴 하지만요.”

 

샌즈는 다른 괴물들을 더 만날 필요가 없었다. 곧 연구자들은 샌즈에게 추가적인 레슨을 더 배정해주었다. 그리고 그 레슨에서 샌즈와 그 선생은 단 둘뿐이었다.

 

* * *

 

 

이제 샌즈는 선생이 자신과 무엇을 하고 싶어 하는지 알 정도로 충분히 자랐다. 그들이 단둘이 있을 때마다 선생은 샌즈를 만지려고 했다. 오래 가지는 않았고 또 성적인 느낌은 아닌 그저 두개골의 위를 쓰다듬거나 어깨를 쓰다듬거나 하는 순수하고 직업적인 수준에 그쳤다. 그리고 샌즈는 그 선에서 멈추게 할 의향이 있었지만 선생이 원하는 것이 생기도록 만드는 것이 필요했다.

 

샌즈는 선생을 은근하게 만지기 시작했다. 가끔 샌즈는 자신의 손을 선생의 손 위에 올려놓기도 했다. 선생이 그의 곁에 앉았을 때 샌즈는 그들의 몸이 서로 맞붙을 때까지 밀어붙였다. 그리고 머리를 떨굴 때, 선생의 팔에 기대기도 했다.

 

그는 멈춤이 없었고 곧 레슨에서 나누는 대화는 좀 더 사적인 맥락이 되었다. 그래서 이 연구실 밖의 세상에 대하여 이야기하기에 이르렀다.

 

“저는 밖에 나가고 싶어요. 세상에는 제가 모르는 것이 너무 많고 보고 싶은 것이 너무 많아요.”

 

샌즈는 순진무구하게 말하기 시작했다.

 

“밖에 나가면 저는 더 자유로워지겠죠.”

 

그러고는 강아지 같은 눈으로 선생을 응시했다.

 

“이런 환경이 아니라면, 다른 과학자들이 없는 곳에서라면, 우리는 서로에 대해 좀 더 많이 알 수 있을 텐데요.”

 

샌즈는 선생의 넥타이를 갖고 놀기 시작했다. 그는 마치 평소 수업이 끝난 후 대화를 할 때처럼 테이블 위에 앉아있었다. 샌즈는 선생의 다른 손이 그를 향해 다가오는 것을 보았다. 부드러운 손이 샌즈의 뺨을 만졌고 놀랍게도 샌즈는 그것이 기분 나쁘지 않았다. 심지어 좋은 기분까지 들었다. 파피루스가 만질 때와는 너무나 다른 느낌이었다. 그의 동생은 너무나 힘이 강했고 젊음의 에너지가 가득해서 샌즈를 껴안을 때나 만질 때 샌즈를 아프게 할 정도였다.

 

갑자기 선생이 고개를 숙여 샌즈와 시선을 맞췄다. 샌즈는 자신이 원하는 것이 왔음을 알았다.

그리고 샌즈는 그것이 싫지 않았다.

 

놀랍게도 선생은 그들의 얼굴이 맞닿기 직전에 멈췄다. 샌즈는 기다렸지만 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았고 샌즈의 인내심은 점점 바닥났다. 샌즈는 자신의 손으로 문제를 해결하기로 마음먹었고 몸을 기대어 그들 사이의 간격을 좁혔다.

 

그것이 그들의 첫 키스였다.

그것은 만족스러웠다. 샌즈는 뼈와 뼈끼리의 접촉만을 알았고 이 색다른 느낌은 놀랄 정도로 기분이 좋았다.

 

* * *

 

 

파피루스는 점점 샌즈에게 집착이 심해져갔다. 샌즈가 추가 레슨을 배정받은 이후에는 더욱 그랬다. 그는 자신과 맞닿아 있을 때가 아니면 샌즈를 좀처럼 움직이게 두지 않았고 잘 때도 가능한 가까이 붙어서 잤다.

 

어느 날 밤, 샌즈는 무엇인가가 자신을 간질이는 것을 느꼈고 자신의 마법이 뼈 안에서 영글어가는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 동생이 곁에 있는 것을 느꼈다. 지금까지의 그 어느 때보다 더 가까웠다. 파피루스는 한 손으로는 샌즈의 목을 더듬고 있었고 다른 한 손으로는 샌즈의 갈비뼈를 긁고 있었다. 잠결 속에서 샌즈의 말은 혀가 꼬여서 나왔다.

 

“파피루스, 머하는…?”

 

그의 동생은 처음에는 빤히 바라보더니 샌즈의 입에 스켈레톤 키스를 해왔다.

 

그들은 종종 키스를 했지만 입으로는 하지 않았다. 샌즈는 그것을 어른 괴물들이나 하는 키스라고 가르쳤다. 샌즈는 잠이 확 깼다.

 

“파피루스! 너 지금 뭐하는 거야?”

 

샌즈는 일어나 앉아 동생의 억센 포옹에서 벗어나려 몸을 움찔거렸다. 파피루스를 보고는 그제야 이 상황에 대해 알게 되었다. 무엇 때문에 자신의 몸을 이루는 마법이 성적으로 반응했는지 말이다. 왜 파피루스가 이런 짓을 하는 거지?

 

어린 해골은, 머리 하나 차이밖에 나지 않았는데, 혼란스러워보였다. 겁먹고 슬퍼보였다. 그는 샌즈에게 다시 가까이 다가가려 했지만 그의 형은 멀리 물러날 뿐이었다. 파피루스는 앉아서, 자신이 울고 있는지도 모르는 채로 울면서 대답했다.

 

“나, 나는 형이랑 가까이 있고 싶었어.”

 

눈물이 그의 얼굴에 흘러 바닥으로 떨어져내렸다.

“형은 너무 오랫동안 공부하잖아. 어른 괴물들이랑. 그래서, 만약 어른괴물들이 하는 걸 하면 형이 나랑 더 오래 있고 싶어 할 것 같았어.”

 

샌즈는 경악했다. 그런 것 때문에 일어난 일이었나?

 

“공부하고 나서는 형에게서 다른 냄새가 나. 어른 괴물들이랑 같은 냄새가 나. 난 싫어.”

 

샌즈는 일어섰다. 이 상황은 그를 소름 끼치게 만들었다. 그는 동생이 이러는 것을 전혀 본 적이 없었다. 그는 파피루스에게서 마법을 느꼈고 마법을 쓰려는 것을 확실히 보았다. 마치 그의 어린 동생이 자신을 공격하려는 것처럼 말이다. 하지만 설마 샌즈를 공격하지는 않을 것이다…. 설마?

 

“파피루스, 형제, 제발 진정해. 문제될 것 없어. 난 너와 함께 있잖아.”

 

하지만 그의 어린 동생은 진정하지 않았다. 대신 그 자리에서 일어나 눈동자를 주홍색으로 빛내기 시작했다.

 

“샌즈, 날 사랑해?”

 

“당연히 나는 널 사랑하지. 나는 너의-“

 

“나 하나만을 사랑해?!”

 

파피루스가 말을 끼어들었고 샌즈를 두려움에 떨게 만들었다. 이 상황은 옳지 않았다. 이 상황은 좋지 않았다. 그의 동생은 진정해야만 했고 그렇게 되지 않는다면 상황은 분명히 끔찍해질 것이었다. 샌즈는 무서웠지만 파피루스를 향해 한 걸음을 내딛었다.

 

그리고 한 걸음.

 

그리고 잠시 멈췄다.

 

파피루스가 후회할 만한 짓을 저지르지는 않을 것처럼 보였을 때, 샌즈는 파피루스의 바로 앞에 서서 무릎을 꿇었다.

 

“그럼, 나는 오직 너만을 사랑해. 알았어? 그러니까 이런 미친 짓을 멈춰. 네 행동 때문에 문제가 일어날 수도 있어. 그렇게 되길 원하니?”

 

마치 스위치가 내려가듯 파피루스의 마법이 잦아들었고, 그의 태도가 바뀌어 얼굴에 미소가 돌아왔다. 파피루스는 무릎을 꿇고 샌즈의 목을 팔로 감쌌다.

 

“아니, 형. 미안해. 하지만 형이 날 사랑해서 기뻐.”

 

그들은 그렇게 자리에 누웠다. 파피루스는 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 잠들었다. 하지만 샌즈는 그날 밤 잠들지 못했다. 그는 무서웠다. 다시 잠들었다가 무슨 일이 일어날지 두려웠다.

 

* * *

 

 

파피루스의 그런 모습을 처음으로 보고 나서, 샌즈는 끔찍하게 두려움에 떨었다. 이곳에서 동생은 그렇게 변해버렸고 이곳에서 빨리 나가지 않으면 더욱 악화될 것이 뻔했다. 더 이상 낭비할 시간이 없었고, 샌즈는 선생에게 더욱 압박을 가했다.

 

그는 로맨틱한 상황을 만들어서는 분위기를 달아오르게 한 다음 갑자기 멈췄다.

 

“난 선생님과 함께 있고 싶어요. 밖에서라면 우린 함께 있을 수 있어요. 누구도 우리를 신경쓰거나 평가하지 않을 거에요. 내가 실험체라는 사실도 아무도 모를 거에요.”

 

그는 선생에게 또 한 번의 키스를 했다.

 

“같이 나가요.”

 

샌즈는 정말 끔찍하게 닭살이 돋았지만 명백하게 그의 선생이 원하는 것이었다. 왜냐하면 선생이 그를 붙들고 “그래!”라고 속삭였기 때문이다. 선생은 또 자신 나름의 계획이 있었지만 오직 샌즈가 나가길 원하는지 알 수 있게 되기만을 기다렸다고 했다.

 

그들은 계획에 대해 이야기를 나누었다. 계획은 좋았지만 샌즈는 몇 가지 단점을 발견했다. 그리고 가장 큰 문제는 그의 동생이 포함되지 않았다는 것이었다.

 

“난 파피루스 없이는 못 가요. 그 아이는 내 분신이에요.”

 

논쟁은 격렬해졌지만 결국 샌즈가 이겼다. 그는 자신이 이길 것이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 선생을 시켜 자신이 원하는 곳에 갈 수 있도록 하게 만들었다. 매 수업마다 그들은 계획을 짰고 생길 수 있는 모든 위협을 계산했다. 샌즈는 동생에게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 파피루스는 실수로 다른 과학자나 거슨에게 실수로라도 말할 수도 있었다.

 

그리고 그 날이 왔다. 전혀 계획대로 흘러가지 않았다.

 

첫 단계에서 그들의 문은 당연히 잠겨 있어야 했지만 잠겨있지 않았다. 그러고 나서 인원 교대가 되는 타이밍에 시간이 필요했는데 그래야 아무도 없을 것이기 때문이었다. 하지만 그 때 모든 것이 나쁘게 돌아가기 시작했다. 가스터가 갑작스럽게 방문해서 그를 영접하고, 이런 상황을 과히 즐기지 않는 거슨을 대면하게 할 일정을 짜야 했기 때문에 스케줄이 모두 변경되었다.

 

하지만 샌즈는 이렇게 흘러가게 둘 수는 없었다. 그들이 밖에서 만나도록 계획을 세웠고, 그래서 계획이 실패해서 샌즈와 파피루스가 붙잡히더라도 누구도 조력자를 알아낼 수 없도록 하기로 했다. 만약 조력자가 있다는 사실을 들키지 않는다면 잡히더라도 다시 탈출할 기회가 생길 것이었다.

 

그들은 조심스럽게 진행해나갔다. 가장 안전한 선택은 아무에게도 들키지 않고 코어가 있는 방을 통과하는 것이었다. 그들은 아직 아무에게도 잡히지 않았고 어떤 질문이나 소음을 낼 필요가 없어서 샌즈는 그저 따라가기만 하면 되었다.

 

마침내 코어에 도착했을 때 샌즈의 영혼이 잠시 멎는 것만 같았다. 그 길은 그가 예상했던 만큼 자유로워 보이지 않았기 때문이다. 그는 그들의 “아버지들”을 보았다. 가스터와 거슨이었다. 그들이 방의 다른 쪽 끝에서 길을 막고 있었고 누군가가 왔다는 사실도 눈치 채지 못한 채로 격한 토론을 하고 있었다.

 

바로 이 때였다. 바로 이때가 그들을 없애버릴 기회였다. 샌즈의 마법이 차올랐고 그는 자신의 몸에 마력이 달리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 암청색 눈이 얼음 같은 푸른색으로 변하며 거슨의 영혼을 붙들었다. 그 늙은 괴물을 코어로 던져버리는 것은 놀라울 정도로 시시했다. 그를 창조한 자이자 고문한 자가 그렇게 죽었다. 그리고 다른 한 명의 “아버지”만이 남았고 이 충격적인 상황을 바라보고 있었다. 하지만 가스터가 상황을 눈치 채는 데에는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 어쨌건 가스터는 전사였고 자신이 처한 위험을 눈치 챘다.

 

하지만 샌즈는 포기할 생각이 없었다. 마침내 이 악몽으로부터 빠져나갈 수 있게 된 지금은 그럴 수가 없었다. 그는 빨라야만 했고 그래서 먼저 공격했다. 파피루스를 무시하며 동생이 방해하지 않기만을 빌었다.

 

맹렬했다. 가스터는 샌즈가 바랐던 것처럼 적을 과소평가하지 않았다. 어린 괴물이 공격 그리고 또 공격했지만 가스터 역시 그랬고, 그들의 힘은 동등하지는 않았지만 쉽게 끝날 것 같지도 않았다. 샌즈의 시간은 다 되어가고 있었다. 그 때 지면이 흔들리기 시작했고 거대한 소리가 방 안을 채웠다.

 

코어가 침묵을 깨고 길 양쪽을 타오르는 불길로 채웠다. 그리고 그 순간 샌즈는 동생을 살피느라 한눈을 팔고 말았다. 가스터에게는 충분히 공격할 수 있는 타이밍이었다. 그는 샌즈를 바닥에 내던져 그 몸 위에 올라탔고 목을 꽈악 졸랐다. 모든 분노를 담아 노려보면서. 잔인할 정도로 강력한 마법으로 압박을 가해오면서.

 

“이 작은 애새끼가! 네가 그를 죽였다! 너… 이 인간놈!”

 

그리고 그가 공격을 가했다. 하지만 그 공격은 도달하지 않았다. 대신 샌즈는 그의 뒤에서 강력한 존재를 느꼈고 코어와는 다른 열기가 그의 옆을 불태워버리는 것을 알았다.

 

샌즈는 여전히 살아있었다. 그는 고통을 느꼈다. HP가 심각하게 깎이긴 했지만 살아있었다.

 

그리고 그는 가스터의 몸 한 가운데에 번쩍이는 구멍을 발견했다. 그리고 자신의 뒤를 보았을 때 경악으로 눈을 크게 떴다. 파피루스를 돌아보기 위해 고개를 돌렸을 때 그는 블래스터를 발견했다. 그것은 파피루스의 위에 떠서 또 다른 공격을 준비하고 있었다.

 

그리고 파피루스가 거기에 서 있었다.

 

웃으면서.

 

“안녕 아빠. 내 친구들을 만난 적 없지요. 가스터블래스터라고 불러요.”

 

그리고 그 때, 또 한 번의 마법이 방을 강타했고 가스터의 미소 짓는 얼굴을 갈갈이 찢어버렸다.

 

잠시 동안 샌즈는 가만히 앉아있었다. 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 가벼운 발걸음 소리와 어깨에 얹어진 부드러운 손길이 그를 다시 깨웠다. 코어의 소리는 더 요란해졌고 샌즈는 그것이 좋은 신호가 아니라고 확신했다. 지금 당장 나가야 했다!

 

동생의 손을 잡은 채로 샌즈는 달리기 시작했다. 길은 알고 있었다. 왼쪽, 왼쪽 위 계단 그리고 오른쪽의 커다란 문을 지나면 출구가 있을 터였다.

 

하지만 출구가 없었다.

뭔가 잘못됐다!

왜 출구가 없는 거지?

공포가 샌즈를 감쌌다. 조명이 깜빡이고 있었고 경보가 울리고 있었다.

곧 붙잡힐 거야!

어디에 출구가 있는 거지?

지금 몇 층에 있는 거지?

그는 진정해야만 했다.

깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 동생을 꽉 붙든 다음 주변을 돌아보았다.

저기!

비상구를 가리키는 표시가 있었다.

그는 달렸다.

 

문을 밀어 열었고 밖을 보았다.

연구실과는 다른 무엇인가를 보는 것은 처음이었다. 하지만 행복을 느낄 새가 없었다. 그들은 가능한 멀리 도망쳐야 했다. 첫 번째로 보이는 길로 그저 달렸다.

 

그의 뒤에서 익숙한 소리가 들렸다. 그를 부르고 있었다. 처음에는 돌아보고 싶지 않았다. 그들을 쫓아오는 과학자 중 한 명이라고 생각했다. 하지만 그는 곧 깨달았다. 그의 선생이었다. 코어와 충분히 멀어져 그들에게 영향이 끼치지 않을 정도가 되자 그들은 멈췄다. 휴식을 필요로 했다.

 

그들은 그저 앉아서 기다렸다. 무엇인가 일어나기만을 기다렸다.

 

하지만 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 그들은 천천히 과학자들이 코어의 컨트롤을 되찾았을 것이라고 바라기 시작했다.

 

그리고 그제야 샌즈는 마음을 놓을 수 있었다.

그들은 자유였다.

탈출했다!

 

“믿을 수 없어…. 우리가 해냈어요! 우린 자유야!”

 

그는 자리에 선 채 속삭였다. 연상의 괴물 역시 서서 샌즈에게 손을 내밀고 있었다. 하지만 샌즈는 그 손을 붙잡지 않았다. 열광적인 기분과 감사를 담아 샌즈는 그의 구원자의 품 안에 몸을 던졌고 그에게 키스했다. 그는 울고 싶었다. 그는 웃고 싶었다. 그는 비명을 지르고 싶었지만 키스를 하느라 그 어떤 것도 할 수가 없었다.

 

하지만 그 때 키스의 감촉이 바뀌었다. 감촉이 바뀌고 갑자기 그는 먼지에 휩싸인 채 허공에 키스하고 있었다. 그는 아래를 내려다보았다. 먼지더미를 오렌지 빛으로 빛나는 뼈들이 꿰뚫고 있었다.

그는 돌아서서 동생을 분노에 차서 바라보았다.

“파피루스, 너 미쳤어? 그는 우리를 바깥에서 살아갈 수 있게 해주는 티켓이었어. 그는 우리가 여기에서 뭘 어떻게 해야 하는지 가르쳐줄 수 있었어. 그는 우리를 도와줬을 거야! 우리는 바깥에 대해 아무것도 모르고 단지 어린애들일 뿐이야! 이렇게 해서 어떻게 살아남을 생각이야? 우리는 그를 필요로 했다고!”

 

샌즈는 비명을 지르고 있었다. 그는 화가 났다. 이건 재앙이었다! 일어나서는 안 될 일이었다. 샌즈의 눈은 여전히 얼음장 같은 파란색으로 빛나고 있었고 파피루스의 대답을 기다리고 있었다.

 

파피루스가 으르렁거리며 샌즈에게로 다가왔다. 그의 분노 역시 샌즈의 분노에 맞먹을 정도였다. 그는 샌즈의 몸을 끌어당기더니 이빨을 맞댔다. 연상의 해골은 눈을 크게 뜨고 순간적으로 파피루스를 밀치며 손등으로 그를 때렸다. 동생 해골은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 그는 단지 형만을 바라보며 말했다.

 

“형은 날 사랑한다고 말했어. 그러니까 형에게 키스할 수 있는 건 오직 나뿐이야. 형이 키스할 수 있는 상대도 오직 나뿐이야. 우린 언제나 함께야.”

 

샌즈는 뭐라고 말해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 그들은 서로를 몇 초간 응시했고 샌즈는 결국 파피루스의 손을 잡아당겼다.

그들이 머물 곳을 찾기 위해서. 그들이 살아남을 곳을 찾기 위해서. 하지만 최종적으로, 그들이 살 곳을 찾아서.

 

<스왑펠 형제들 2부- 과거의 그림자에서 계속>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1편을 업로드했을 때 여러분들께서 트위터를 통해 보내주신 멘션들은 이 시리즈를 매우 사랑하는 제게 무척 기쁜 내용들이었고, 그 내용을 번역해서 전달했을 때 원작자이신 undertalefruitsalad님께서도 매우 기뻐하셨습니다. 이 시리즈는 굉장히 긴 시리즈이고, 만약 여러분께서 즐겁게 읽으시고 감상을 들려주신다면 번역하는 저뿐만 아니라 연재중이신 원작자분께도 무척 힘이 될 거에요. 그러니 부디, 트위터( @pukatus )나 AO3의 리플란을 통해 감상을 마음껏 이야기해주세요! 긴 사족을 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
